yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Waifu
Mai Waifu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School, and the fifth student to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Mai wears the default uniform, unless customized by the player. Mai's eyes are the same shade of pink as her hair. Her first look had long pink hair that was a pink recolor of Sakyu Basu's hair but longer, reaching down to her hips. She once had the largest bust size in the game, set at 2, tied with Kokona Haruka. As of the January 1st, 2015 Update, her hairstyle now goes below her knees. On her left and right side she has more hair, but most of it goes to her elbow. The rest closes in on her chin. Her bangs are cut short and meet together at the middle. Her bust size has been decreased to 1 so her hair couldn't clip through her breasts. As of January 16th, 2016 YandereDev states that Mai Waifu will get new hair.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688485072849076225 As of the February 8th, 2016 Update, her hairstyle is of average length and is magenta. It become long and she has regained larger breasts as of the February 15th, 2015 Update. As of the February 17th, 2016 Update, her eyes now gradually change their color, cycling through every color of the rainbow, every moment of the day. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Loner. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Because she is shy, if the player has their phone out, she will hide her face. She is described in her Student Profile as "kawaii", "moe" and "deredere" by her admirers. She prefers to spend most of her time alone, fantasizing about her loved one. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Mai enters the school ground, nineteenth in line on the left to school, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the rooftop and gazes from the northern side. At 8:00 AM she walks to Classroom 3-2 and sits in her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. She then walks at the northern wing of the roof again and gazes during lunchtime. Mai walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then goes down to her locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. Relationships Unknown Independent Game Developer She has sworn her heart to an independent game developer who lives overseas. Mai Waifu prefers to spend her time alone, fantasizing about her loved one. Trivia *Mai Waifu has many admirers, but no stalkers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667396223960133632 *She was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update. *She resembles YandereDev's "appearance" on Twitter, where he described himself as having pink hair and large assets.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654759197846802432 *Her name is a pun on the Japanese phrase "mai waifu" (マイ・ワイフ), a term adapted from the English "my wife". Some Japanese husbands will refer to their wife as "mai waifu". When used in Western cultures, "waifu" means a person's favorite anime or manga character. *Mai Waifu and Midori Gurin's Student Profiles were not updated to match their second and third hairstyles given to them in the January 1st, 2016 Build, however, this was updated as of January 15th. Gallery MaiWaifuHD.png|Mai's 1st portrait Student_20.png|Mai's 2nd portrait. 2-8-2016 - MaiPortrait.png|Mai's 3rd portrait. MaiFeb15.png|Mai's 4th portrait YANDEREDEVS.png|Mai's 1st profile as of 11/15/15. MaiDec3rd.png|Mai's 2nd profile as of 12/3/15. Jan15th2016MaiWaifuStudentProfile.png|Mai's 3rd profile as of 1/15/16. 2-8-2016 - MaiProfile.png|Mai's 4th profile as of 2/8/16. January1st2016MaiWaifu.png|January 1st, 2016. Her profile did not update in this build. 2-8-16MaiWaifuSpook.png|February 8th, 2016. Spooky Mode. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Loner (Persona)